Butterflies part 51
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A new citizen of Hope Valley arrives


"Push, Abigail! I can see the head!" Dr. Burns was out of town and Hope Valley didn't have a nurse. Jack was stepping up to help deliver the Hogan baby. Abigail was having a very hard labor. It had been almost a full twenty four hours since her water broke. Jack knew the seriousness of the situation. If she didn't deliver soon, things could go very wrong.

"Abigail, you need to do this now! Look at me! I know you're tired, and you don't feel like you can do it anymore, but you have to gather as much strength as you can. Ok?"

Elizabeth was downstairs at the café, trying not to worry. She knew that Jack could do this, but she thought she might be able to help too. "Mom, can you watch the kids for a bit?"

"Of course. You go!"

Elizabeth walked in to Abigail and Frank's room quietly. Jack looked at her, with a very worried look on his face. Frank was sitting by Abigail's head, wiping her brow with a rag, talking softly, stroking her hair.

"Jack?" She touched his back, as he sat at the end and waited for the next contraction. He looked at her, scared and not wanting to say the words. He shook his head.

She knew what needed to happen. She needed to get Abigail's attention.

"Abigail! Do you hear me?"

"No, Elizabeth. I can't do this…anymore," she whispered weakly.

"Yes, you can. Look at me! I need you and Frank needs you and this baby needs you to do this!"

Abigail started breathing heavy and moaning with the contraction. "Now!" Elizabeth and Jack both yelled. "Push with all that you have!" Frank held her hands and gave her as much help as he could, like Jack had with both of Elizabeth's deliveries.

"Use my strength, Abby. We need you to keep going!"

With the last bit of strength she could get, the baby finally was born. Abigail laid back, too exhausted to open her eyes.

Jack and Elizabeth cleaned the baby's mouth and rubbed her vigorously to get her to cry and finally after cutting the cord, she screamed, taking a breath and turning pink. Elizabeth let out a huge sigh and wrapped her in a blanket. "Abigail, Frank, meet your daughter." Frank smiled and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Thank you, both of you for helping us," he said to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack finished tending to Abigail, making sure she wasn't bleeding too much. She seemed ok at the moment.

"Congratulations," Jack said, quietly. He was barely holding it together. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you, ok?" Abigail nodded as she laid against Frank holding their daughter.

Jack walked out with Elizabeth. As soon as the door shut, Jack collapsed in tears. He sat on the floor against the wall, his head in his hands.

Elizabeth sat down next to him and pulled him close, her hand rubbing his back. "Its ok, Sweetheart. Everyone's ok." He shook his head.

"No, we almost…I almost lost her. It was so close and both of them…."

"Shhhh…sweetie. It's ok. Look at me." He looked up and she dried his tears, but more tears just replaced them. "I'm so proud of you. You did great."

He shook his head and stood up. He was exhausted and he hadn't eaten anything all day and all he could think about was the lady and her baby that he couldn't save a few years back and the dangers that Elizabeth could face too. He needed to get out of there and fast because he feared he would explode if he didn't. He ran down the steps and out of the café door and started walking out of town.

Elizabeth was concerned about Jack but she wanted to make sure Abigail was doing ok. She tapped on the door with her fingertips. Frank opened the door and let her in. "Hi," she said with a smile. "How is Abigail doing?"

"They are both sleeping. She's doing ok."

"Good. I need to make sure she's not bleeding too much." He nodded and moved aside. Elizabeth didn't know a lot about what she was looking for, but she knew enough from having two babies herself how much blood was too much. "Frank, she's bleeding a lot. I've heard before that massaging the stomach can get it to contract. Can you help me rub her stomach?" He nodded and for the next little while they massaged her. She stayed asleep and so did the baby. "It seems to be slowing down some. I think we need to just keep an eye on her for awhile. I'll get some more towels and you get another nightgown for when she wakes up."

A few moments later, Elizabeth left the room and went to see her children. She needed them right then.

As she walked downstairs she smiled as she saw Charlotte cuddling Emmy and Caleb and Maddie sleeping next to her on the couch. "Hi, Sweetheart." Charlotte watched Elizabeth's face for a sign that everything was ok.

"Hi, Mom. Thank you for watching them."

"Is everything okay? I haven't heard anything for awhile and with Jack running out…"

"They had a baby girl. It was very close. They both almost…they're ok. Abigail was bleeding a lot but we massaged her stomach and she's looking better now."

"And Jack?"

"I assume he went home."

"But is he ok?"

"I think so."

The baby girl was whimpering in her arms, but she was finding it difficult to wake up. She felt so weak and exhausted. She heard a voice, repeatedly saying her name.

"Abby, wake up, Honey." She just couldn't open her eyes.

Frank was trying hard to wake his wife up, but she was too tired. The baby needed to eat and she was crying loudly now. He could only think of one thing to do.

"Elizabeth?" Frank came down holding his screaming daughter in his arms, looking overwhelmed.

"Frank, what is it?"

"I think she's hungry, but I can't get Abby to wake up enough to feed her. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

"Of course. I would do anything to help." She took the baby from his arms and asked for a blanket to cover herself with. He brought her one and stepped in the other room.

Elizabeth settled on the chair in the parlor and fed the tiny baby. Maddie had come over during all the commotion and watched. She peeked under the blanket to see the tiny baby she didn't know. "Mama, baby eat?"

"Yes, sweetie. Isn't she little?"

"Yes, like Emmy?"

"Emmy used to be this little and so did you. You're growing up so fast."

"Me big?" She said with a grin, showing her dimples.

"Yes, you're a big girl." Elizabeth played with Maddie's soft, dark curls as she stood watching. Then she walked over to Charlotte.

"Me big, Gamma!"

"You sure are, Maddie." She looked up and smiled at Elizabeth.

After about twenty minutes, Elizabeth picked up the baby and put her over her shoulder to burp her. After she burped, she fell asleep so Elizabeth went to give her back to Frank.

"Frank?" She found him alone in the dark café, his eyes red, tears on his cheek. "She's done eating now."

He nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Of course. Are you doing ok?" She sat across the table from him.

"Its been quite the day."

"It has. She's beautiful, Frank. Does she have a name yet?"

"No, Abby wanted to wait until she saw the baby so she could make sure the name fit."

"I'll give her back now. Abigail might panic if she wakes up and both of you are gone." She handed her back to Frank. "What's your favorite name Frank?"

"Carrie. It was my sister's name."

"Carrie Hogan. I like that." She squeezed his shoulder as she walked past him. She had a feeling that would be her name.

"Mom? Would you mind taking Caleb and Maddie home? I'm going to stay here with Emmy in case I need to feed the baby again."

"Sure, dear."

"Can you let Jack know that I will be home in the morning?"

"Of course." Elizabeth gave Caleb and Maddie kisses and then watched as they left the café.

"Well, Em. Let's make all of us something to eat. Are you hungry?" Emmy nodded and smiled. Elizabeth put her in the high chair that was at the table and started some soup. While it cooked, she fed Emmy some crackers and shared a biscuit with her. "Mamama."

"Hi, baby. Mama's right here."

"Mamama," she said as she had her arms out.

"Ok, sweetie. Come here." She picked her up and snuggled with her. It was late, so she did need to sleep. She retrieved the blanket from the parlor and nursed Emmy until she fell asleep and laid her on the bed in her old room, surrounded by pillows. She tapped on Abigail and Frank's door.

"Come in, Elizabeth. I figured you had gone home."

"No, I thought I would stay to keep an eye on Abigail and maybe feed the baby again, if you need me to."

"I really appreciate that."

"Has she woken up at all?"

"No, she has moved around a bit, but her eyes have stayed shut."

"I'm going to see if she's still bleeding a lot." She sat at the edge of the bed and talked to Abigail, even though she appeared to be sleeping. "Abigail, I'm going to check you now, to make sure you are doing ok." Elizabeth was relieved. She seemed to be normal. "You are ok now Abigail, but we need you to get stronger and wake up. Your daughter needs you." Abigail's eyes fluttered but didn't open. Elizabeth squeezed her hand. "Abigail, open your eyes. I made some soup. Obviously not as good as you would make but it might help you get stronger."

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke up to a baby crying. Her half asleep mind thought it was Emmy, but she looked over and she was still asleep next to her. She sat up as Frank knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. She's hungry again."

She took her from Frank. "She is also wet. Can you bring me a diaper, please?" She gently bounced her as Frank left the room for a diaper. She looked over at Emmy who was waking up because of the noise. She sat down on the bed and unwrapped her. "Look Em. Baby."

"Mama?" She sat up and started crying, not ready to be awake and not knowing who this other person was that was making noise. Frank walked back in to give her the diaper.

"Frank, do you mind holding Emmy while I change Carrie's diaper?" He reached for her and Emmy stood up and held her arms out.

"Hi, Emmy. Everything's ok."

"Mama?" Her bottom lip quivered as she pointed at the baby.

"Shhh…it's ok." Frank settled Emmy against his shoulder and walked around until she fell asleep again.

"Frank, you can lay her here next to me. I'm going to feed your daughter and then I'll bring her back to you, ok?"

"Ok, thank you so much."

Elizabeth settled back against the headboard and nursed Carrie until she fell asleep. She sat forward and laid her on her lap, buttoned her shirt and rewrapped her. "Your Mama should wake up soon. Her milk is better for you, sweetie."

She took her in to Frank. "She should be all set, Frank. We really need to get Abigail to nurse next time. The first few days are so important to keep the baby healthy."

They turned when they heard a tap on the door. "How's everyone doing?" he whispered.

"Jack, she lost a lot of blood," Elizabeth informed him.

"She was ok when I left."

"She started bleeding a lot when you left. She seems ok now. I checked her a few hours ago. However, she hasn't woken up yet."

"What about the baby? Isn't she hungry?"

"I'm feeding her, until Abigail wakes up." He pulled Elizabeth in to his arms.

"Of course you are. You are so amazing." He kissed her temple, holding her tightly.

"Frank?" Abigail whispered faintly.

"Abby? Oh, thank goodness." He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth went over to the cradle in the corner and picked up Carrie.

"She's right here, Abigail." Abigail reached up to take her, but she was too weak. Elizabeth set her down in her arms.

"She must be hungry," she whispered.

"I just fed her actually."

"You did? Why didn't you wake me?"

"We've been trying for hours. You were too exhausted, Abigail."

"Hours? Why am I so weak?"

"You lost a lot of blood and you were in labor for over twenty four hours. It will take time to get your strength back." Abigail nodded.

"Elizabeth?" She held her hand out and waited for Elizabeth to take it. "Thank you, for feeding her."

"Of course. I would do anything to help, just like you would."

"Elizabeth. Not just anyone would feed someone else's baby."

"You're not just someone. You are my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too." She looked over at Jack. "Jack?"

"Abigail?"

"Come here."

He walked close to the bed and took her hand. "Jack, thank you for helping me. Without you, I….I don't think we would be here." He squeezed her hand and fought his tears. He nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome, Abigail. You have a beautiful daughter."

"I do. I can hardly believe she's here."

Frank yawned as he sat back against the headboard, holding his family.

Emmy started crying in the other room. "We will let you rest. See you in the morning."

Jack and Elizabeth walked in to tend to Emmy. Elizabeth changed her diaper and walked her around to put her back to sleep. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Elizabeth. Once she was asleep, Elizabeth put her in the middle of the bed and stood in front of Jack, her hands on his face. "I was worried about you, Sweetheart." He put his hands on her hips pulling her close.

"I'm ok." He kissed her flat tummy, still not giving away the secret of the life inside of it.

"We are going to be fine, Jack." She knew he was thinking about what almost happened with Abigail. What could happen with her own pregnancy.

"You can't promise that." He kissed her tummy again.

"No, but there is no reason to worry that anything will happen. I've had two safe deliveries before now and I'm young and strong."

"I know. I still do though. I love you more than anyone should be able to. It seems impossible." He tipped his head up and she bent down to kiss him.

"I love you and all your worries. Even though I would rather see your dimples, right here." She kissed the corners of his mouth and then captured his lips, kissing him until she felt him smile. "There they are," she whispered. "They make my knees weak, and give me butterflies." She kissed him again. "Always have." Another kiss. "I suspect they always will." One more kiss. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For being mine. Mine to love and make babies with and to love forever."

The next month passed quickly. Elizabeth started showing a slight bump on her tummy and never got very sick like she had with her other babies. Carrie Hogan grew fast and thrived under her parents watchful care. Jack enjoyed his leave of absence and spent as much time as possible playing and reading books with his children.

One afternoon, Julie decided to visit Elizabeth. She hadn't seen her in awhile and was aching to catch up.

Elizabeth heard her knock and came to the door with Emmy on her hip and flour on her face. "Julie Thornton! It's great to see you!" She hugged her with her free arm, careful not to get flour on her as well.

"Hi, Sister. I've missed you so much!" she said as she hugged her back.

"Well, come in. I'm making cookies and Caleb is working on his lessons at the kitchen table. He will be so excited you are here."

Jack and Maddie walked in from taking Maddie to the potty. "Juju! Hi!" Maddie yelled excitedly as she ran toward her and hugged her legs.

"Hi, pretty girl." She bent down and picked her up. "Hi, Jack."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Hi, Julie. How's married life treating you?"

"Its wonderful. Actually, let's go in the kitchen. I wanted to talk to you and Elizabeth."

A few minutes later after the kids were settled with a snack and Elizabeth's cookies were in the oven, Julie told them her news.

"I'm pregnant!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged her. She hadn't told her about her own baby. Really the only people that knew in town were Abigail and Charlotte. However, she and Jack had been talking and decided to start telling people, including Caleb and Julie and Elizabeth's parents.

"Congratulations Julie. When are you due?"

"April."

Elizabeth looked at her sister closely. She could tell, now that she told them. She was a month further along than Elizabeth was and looked great. "I can't believe you kept such a secret for so long. You really have changed," Elizabeth said with a wink.

"Very funny."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and he nodded. "Well, Julie. I'm pregnant too."

"You are? Congratulations to you too! When are you due?"

"May."

"This is great! I always hoped we would be doing this together some day."

Jack knelt down next to Caleb's chair. "You're doing a good job with your letters, buddy."

"Thank you Daddy." He sat for a moment. "Daddy, what does pregnant mean?"

"When someone says they're pregnant, it means they're going to have a baby."

"Aunt Julie and Mama? Two babies?"

"Yes," he responded with a chuckle.

Caleb looked at Julie and then his Mama with a confused expression. "Daddy? How do the babies get in there?"

"Maybe Mama and I will talk to you about that later. " Jack tried not to laugh. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok," Caleb shrugged and went back to his letters.

That night Jack was laying in bed watching his wife do her nightly things, feeding Emmy, changing into her nightgown, putting lotion on her legs and arms, humming to herself. "Caleb asked me what pregnant means, Elizabeth."

"I guess I never thought he might not know what it means."

"Then he asked how the babies get in your tummies." Elizabeth laughed.

"What did you say?" She climbed under the covers, snuggling up to Jack for warmth, her cold toes between his feet, causing him to gasp.

"Sweetheart, why don't you wear socks to bed?"

"Because I like you to warm up my feet. Come on, you don't mind, do you?" She pulled closer, her face buried in his neck.

"I suppose not."

"That's what I thought." She kissed his chin. "So what did you say to Caleb?"

"I told him that we would talk to him later."

"He won't forget, you know. That kid remembers everything."

"I don't know what to tell him. You're the teacher."

"Yes, but I never taught that to my students." She kissed his lips. "Night sweetie. I'm sure you'll think of something." She turned over on her side to go to sleep.

"Me? Oh no, we are going to tell him together. Nice try." He moved up behind her, his hand finding it's way to her tummy as his arm wrapped around her. "Love you."

"Love you more." She lay quietly, her hand also resting on her tummy when she felt the fluttering of the baby. "Sweetie?"

"Hm?" he asked sleepily.

"I just felt the baby move." She weaved her fingers into his.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms further. "That's good. It's early isn't it?"

"Earlier yes. I love it." She kissed his cheek. "Sorry, go back to sleep." She smiled and fell asleep too.


End file.
